sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rei Hino
Rei Hino - Sailor Mars, trzecia z kolei odkryta Inner Senshi. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła wystąpienie w anime w odc. 10, a w mandze w akcie 3 "Rei - Sailor Mars". Dane osobowe *Imię i nazwisko: Rei Hino *Data urodzenia: 17 kwietnia 1978 roku *Znak zodiaku: Baran *Rodzina: Takashi Hino (ojciec), Risa Hino (matka; nie żyje), dziadek, Kengo Ibuki (kuzyn; tylko anime), nienazwany mąż (tylko Parallel Sailor Moon), Rei Jr (córka; tylko Parallel Sailor Moon) *Włosy: Czarne *Oczy: Bordowe lub czarne *Wzrost: 160cm *Grupa krwi: AB *Ulubiony przedmiot: Literatura i historia starożytna (nie przepada za socjologią) *Ulubiony kolor: Czerwony *Ulubiona potrawa: Pizza wegetariańska, wędzone ryby (nie lubi szparagów) *Marzenie: Zostać kobietą biznesu *Wiek: 14 - 16 lat Charakterystyka Rei poznajemy, gdy ma 14 lat. Jest to piękna dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach i badawczym spojrzeniu. Na co dzień uczęszcza ona do Prywatnej Szkoły Średniej dla Dziewcząt, a po zajęciach przebywa w świątyni, gdzie często sprzedaje różnego rodzaju ochronne talizmany. Jest bardzo rezolutna, energiczna, ambitna i uparta, ale też uduchowiona i romantyczna. Rei jest doskonałą i mądrą wojowniczką. Zawsze umie sobie poradzić w trudnej sytuacji. Jej marzeniem jest zostać piosenkarką, modelką, seiyu, aktorką i dobrą żoną. Bardzo lubi muzykę (w jednym z odc. w serii Return/Romance wystąpiła w roli piosenkarki i kompozytorki). W szkole uważana jest za idolkę (wszyscy bardzo lubią Rei, a przebywanie w jej towarzystwie uważają za największy zaszczyt). Jest świetną organizatorką. Ma długie czarne włosy i jest kapłanką w świątyni shinto, gdzie mieszka razem z dziadkiem. Czerpie moc z żywiołu ognia. Rei jest osobą bardzo żywiołową,pewną siebie i lubiącą dominować. Jedną z pasji Rei jest śpiewanie które ujawnia się w jednym z odcinków. Rei uczy się w prywatnej szkole dla dziewcząt. Jest osobą bardzo uduchowioną. Na początku jest zainteresowana Mamoru. Potem jej uczucie kieruje się w stronę Yuuichira, młodego chłopaka, który jak się okazuje porzucił cały majątek i udawał biednego, by dołączyć do świątyni do Rei. Jednak ich uczucie nie jest ukazane tu dogłębnie. Rei dużo czasu spędza na medytacjach przy świętym ogniu. Jednym z jej zaklęć jest "Akuryo taisan", którym przepędza złe duchy. Jako miko - żeńska kapłanka Shinto (japońska wiara polegająca na wierze w dobre i złe duchy) mieszka wraz ze swoim dziadkiem w świątyni Hikawa Jinja, gdyż jej matka zmarła, a ojciec, pochłonięty sprawami politycznymi nie mógł należycie zająć się córką. Rei posiada wrodzone zdolności do przewidywania przyszłości, identyfikowania nieznanego wroga i kontaktów z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi (poprzez czynienie znaków z ognia). Lubi medytacje (spędza na nich) oraz czytanie poezji — sama także pisze. Jest najbardziej żywiołowa, pewna siebie i lubiąca grac pierwsze skrzypce ze wszystkich Czarodziejek. Uwielbia dręczyć i kłócić się z Usagi, ale stare przysłowie mówi: „kto się czubi,… ten się lubi“ i w tym przypadku to prawda, bo Rei jest chyba najlepszą przyjaciółką Usagi, gotową poświęcić za nią nawet swoje życie. W serii SM Sailor Stars Rei została przyjęta bez egzaminów do Juuban Senior High School (przywilej uczniów chodzących wcześniej do szkoły, w której była Rei). Ma ona powodzenie u chłopaków, a nawet (na początku pierwszej serii) chodziła z Mamoru. Jej imię i nazwisko oznaczają "Ognista Dusza" — nic więc dziwnego, że w walce posługuje się ogniem. Należałoby jeszcze wspomnieć, że Sailor Mars do walki używa także magicznego pergaminu ze świątyni jej dziadka… Ulubionym kamieniem Rei jest rubin, a kwiatami — białe lilie i róże. Opiekunką Czarodziejki z Marsa jest czarna, mówiąca kotka Luna. To ona dała jej moc i magiczne pióro do transformacji. Ale pomagają jej też dwa czarne kruki — Phobos i Deimos, które w mandze odgrywają istotną rolę. Wszystkie ataki oraz efektowna przemiana Rei są związane z ogniem. Postacie Sailor Mars Pierwsza postać Czarodziejki (ujawniona w odcinku 10). By zmienić się Rei wypowiada słowa Mars Power, Make Up!. Potęgą Marsa jest ogień. Pierwsze ataki Senshi to Fire Soul! oraz Fire Soul Bird!. Sama Rei potrafi się jednak skutecznie bronić przed demonami bez transformacji dzięki magicznemu pergaminowi poprzez wypowiedzenie słów Akuryou Taisan!. W serii R anime i Black Moon mangi Inner Senshi dostały od Luny i Artemisa nowe Star Power Sticks. By się przemienić Rei wypowiada słowa Mars Star Power, Make Up!. Wraz z nową mocą dostaje atak Burning Mandala!. Super Sailor Mars To jest ostateczna wersja czarodziejki jaką widzimy w anime. W odcinku 143 wszystkie Inner Senshi otrzymują Crystal Change Rods od Pegaza. Rei przy transformacji wypowiada słowa Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!. Jej nowy atak to Mars Flame Sniper!. Eternal Sailor Mars Najdoskonalsza postać Senshi; jest ukazana tylko w mandze. Evil Sailor Mars Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Princess Mars Jeszcze za czasów Księżycowego Królestwa Czarodziejka z Marsa była Księżniczką na swym zamku Phobos Deimos Castle. Reiko Mars Moce Przemiany Anime *''Mars Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) Manga *''Mars Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Planetarna Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) PGSM *''Mars Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki Anime *''Akuryo Taisan!'' (Zgiń, przepadnij, zły duchu!) *''Fire Soul!'' (Ognista Dusza!) *''Fire Soul Bird!'' (Ptak Ognistej Duszy!) *''Burning Mandala!'' (Płonąca Mandala!) *''Mars Flame Sniper!'' (Płomienna Strzała Marsa!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Sailor Planet Power!'' *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' *''Sailor Special Garlic Attack!'' Manga *''Akuryo Taisan!'' (Zgiń, przepadnij, zły duchu!) *''Burning Mandala!'' (Płonąca Mandala!) *''Mars Snake Fire!'' (Ognisty Wąż Marsa!) *''Mars Flame Sniper!'' (Płomienna Strzała Marsa!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Galactica Gale!'' *''Galactica Planet Attack!'' PGSM *''Akuryo Taisan!'' (Zgiń, przepadnij, zły duchu!) *''Youma Taisan!'' (Zgiń, przepadnij, Youmo!) *''Burning Mandala!'' (Płonąca Mandala!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Moonlight Attractive Attack!'' Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Mars. Aktorki Seiyu *Michie Tomizawa PGSM *Keiko Kitagawa Sera Myu *Hiroko Nakayama *Misako Kotani *Asuka Umemiya *Hiromi Sakai *Eri Kanda *Megumi Yoshida *Aiko Kawasaki *Risa Honma Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska 火 野 (Hino) - Ognista Równina / Równina Ognia レ イ (Rei) - Promień (od angielskiego "Ray") Takie tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska podaje strona http://mizunoworld.ovh.org/ Zobacz także *SailorMoonWorld *WikiMoon(ang) *Wikipedia(pl) Na youtube.com *Przemiany *Ataki Bibliografia Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Rodzina Rei Jr Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System